


Dinner and an Orgy

by altilis



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and an Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> First in a long line of Thor fic(lets). This one was partly inspired by (NSFW) [art](http://vertigocomplex.tumblr.com/post/6630028227) drawn by [vertigocomplex.](http://vertigocomplex.tumblr.com)

If the summer days are too hot to do much but lounge, nap, and drink sweet fruit juices, the nights are cool, pleasant, and enabling.

Loki is just as listless as Thor while they laze in the private family lounge. The mass of couches and chairs sits in a high room in the palace, away from the prying eyes of the public, but equipped with a wide, sweeping view of Asgard, now glittering gold and silver in the afternoon light. Except, while Thor stretches out on his back, staring at the ceiling, Loki has a book in his lap, though even fire magic can get dull on a day like this.

"Brother," Thor begins, full of conviction and energy, "I will have a feast tonight—with at least three wild boars and beef enough for the armies of Asgard."

"Mm." Loki doesn't bother looking up. "I suppose you'll want some intimate company, too, after that."

"Why, that is an excellent idea!" Loki doesn't need to see Thor beaming; he can feel it. He hears Thor pull himself off the couch, pacing excitedly. "We can invite our friends, and that set of twins we saw in court yesterday..."

"You had better send the invitations, Thor, before the day turns to night, or else no one will come at all."

Loki smirks as Thor rushes out the door, leaving him the peace and silence of the lounge.

\--

He doesn’t expect to go. Of course, Thor invites him, and he can’t escape the feast, so he has to go. Several pints of ale later, he’s with Thor - and their guests - in Thor’s chambers, which are luxuriously padded with dozens of pillows that weren’t there before. Loki feels too dazed to count the number of men and women around him, but he’s certain of one thing -- there’s too many.

“Relax, brother,” Thor says from behind him, and then pulls him back. Loki sprawls back against Thor as the room spins in his intoxication, but then he makes a half-hearted effort to sit up again. Thor catches his arm, pulling it back while the other hand splays across his chest, and then, to make matters worse, a woman breaks off from the activities of another group and smiles at him.

“I don’t think I should engage in this, Thor,” Loki says, but he doesn’t stop Thor from pulling his jacket off or his shirt up and over his head. “I have spells to study.”

“Leave them,” Thor murmurs against the back of his neck. One of his hands returns to Loki’s chest, toying with a nipple, while the other snakes down over Loki’s inner thigh. The woman starts to pull at the fastenings of his trousers.

The rest of the night passes in a wild oscillation between too much and too little touching, sometimes wanting to be left alone and then craving more. The activity around him never calms, either, with the freeflowing drink and plentiful fruit, and while Loki doesn’t seek to meet everyone in attendance (like Thor), men and women come to him whenever he looks too rested. He kisses soft lips, fondles firm breasts, feels wet lips on his cock, but also takes cock deep into his throat, lets himself be stretched by oiled fingers and gently fucked into one huge, plush pillow.

Eventually, as the night starts to peel away in the light of the dawn, their guests take their leave one by one. The last one to leave doesn’t even get a coherent good-bye from Loki, who has collapsed against his brother in the aftermath of an excellent finishing blowjob. He feels rather than hears Thor rumble something, though, so he’s not completely impolite. Maybe.

“Did you enjoy this, brother?” Thor asks after a while in the strange silence of the room. His arms wrap firm around Loki’s chest, and Loki can feel his beard brushing against his shoulder.

“Perhaps,” he says, his head leaning back. His gaze wanders over the room, and he sees empty goblets and platters among the cushions and alongside bundles of forgotten clothing. The room’s a mess, and they lay among it, just as undignified. “It does look like you had a successful feast.”

“We did.” Thor kisses him on the side of his neck. “And you will help me clean up before Mother notices.”

“This was _your_ idea, Thor.”

“And I saw you enjoy it as much as me, Loki.”

“Hm.” Loki closes his eyes, and reaches his hand back to sink his fingers through Thor’s hair. “In the morning.”

Yet in light of his promise, he can already hear the faint songs of the larks outside, heralding the coming day.

**Author's Note:**

> Also at [Dreamwidth.](http://altilis.dreamwidth.org/23326.html)


End file.
